Verdad o Reto?
by Aist Elixie Fan
Summary: la banda de shane juego verdad o reto... se descubrirán secretos... mal summary. esta no es mi idea es de Slugterrafan
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Bajoterra, nada hacía nada, bueno eso era lo que pasaba con la banda de Shane…

– ¡Eli!

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Estoy aburrido!

– ¡ay qué gran noticia!… yo también estoy aburrido Pronto. Qué gran coincidencia, ¿no?

–Oigan chicos, enserio. ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó la pelirroja. Todos los demás se encogieron los hombros. Eli estaba en el gran sillón que estaba enfrente de la video pantalla, estaba ahí sentado… solo esperando a que algo se lo ocurriera.

– ¡oigan! ¿Quién usó mi cámara? ¿En donde esta? – Kord y Pronto se miraron nerviosamente pero no dijeron nada. Trixie se les acercó, brazos cruzados. –Díganme la verdad… la pura verdad y quiero que sean muy honestos conmigo… – Kord y Pronto bajaron las cabezas avergonzados. –lo sentimos Trixie. – dijeron los dos en unísono. –es que la estábamos usando y después algo le pasó tu cámara, sacaba chispas y todos eso, mejor lo mandamos a reparar antes que hiciera

– ¡BOOM!– Pronto terminó la oración de Kord. – ¡eso es! – todos miraron extrañados al joven lanzador. – ¿disculpa? – preguntó Trixie mientras que los demás se le acercaran a su líder. –ya sé que podemos jugar…

– ¿y cuál es tu juego Eli? – preguntó Trixie intrigada a saber más. –Verdad o reto.

– ¿verdad o reto? – preguntaron los demás miembros de la banda de Shane. Al parecer jamás habían oído hablar sobre ese juego. Eli suspiró. – ¿Jamás lo han escuchado?– ellos negaron con la cabeza. –al parecer les tengo que explicar el concepto de este juego. – después de lo dicho, Eli les explicó las reglas y en qué consistía el juego.

–Wow, si se oye interesante, y… ¿jugamos ahora?

–claro. Pronto, alcánzame la botella vacía que está allí por favor. – Pronto asintió y fue a traer lo dicho. Los demás se sentaron alrededor de la mesa redonda. Pronto llegó con la botella en la mano, pero este era de cristal. –am… Eli… ¿esa botella no se quebrara? – el chico Shane negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quién la lanza de primero?

– ¡yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!– Pronto agarró la botella y la lanzó hacia la pared, al chocar este se quebró. – ¡Pronto!

–jejejejeje– el Topoide se rió nerviosamente. Eli se pego la cara con la palma de su mano. –sabes, mejor lo digo de otra manera. Lo que quise decir cuando yo dije; ¿Quién lanza la botella? No era que la lanzáramos literalmente, significaba darle vuelta a la botella. Así. – con eso, Eli le dio vuelta a la nueva botella que él había traído de la nada. –miren, como lo había dicho antes, tiene que ser totalmente honestos, aun 100 porciento.

–así que… ¿no importa la pregunta ni el reto que pongamos… tienes que hacerlo?– preguntó Kord con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Eli se sonrojó al saber de que hablaba Kord. –p-por supuesto. No importa lo vergonzoso que sea.

–en eso caso…. ¡que comience el juego!


	2. Chapter 2

–primero que nada, deben prometer algo. – dijo Eli levantándose. Los demás se levantaron. – ¿qué te debemos prometer Eli?

–levanten la mano derecha a la altura del hombro y repiten después de mi. – los miembros de la banda de Shane se miraron extrañados, pero le hicieron caso a su líder. –prometo ser totalmente honesto a las preguntas que me dan, no importa lo vergonzoso o absurdo que sea. – todos repitieron lo que dijo el joven Shane. –prometo que haré cualquier reto, no importa cuál sea, a excepción los retos que pueden causar enfermedades. – los demás repitieron lo dicho. –prometo-

– ¡si ya sabemos! – dijeron todos, cansados de repetir. –bueno…–

Eli lanzó la botella de primero para que todos supieran que significaba lanzar la botella, ya que cierto Topoide no entendió el concepto. La botella dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas hasta que le cayó a Kord. – ¿Verdad o reto? – pregunto el peli azul. –Reto.

–bueno, ¿alguien tiene algún reto para el mecánico? – pregunto el líder de la banda. Trixie tuvo una y sonrió maliciosamente. – ¡Te reto a que te BAÑES todos los días de esta semana!

– ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Kord. El estaba en shock, se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano. –¡Trix! ¡Tú sabes que no me gusta el agua!

–yo pensé que te daba miedo el agua Kord… ¡Eso te pasa por tomar mi cámara sin permiso! – dijo la pelirroja todavía con su sonrisa maliciosa. Eli y Pronto se rieron del troll, quien bajo la cabeza. –bien, como yo prometí ser totalmente honesto y hacer todo lo dicho aunque sea vergonzoso, lo hare, me bañare cuando terminemos. – Eli se sentía mal por Kord pero en otra parte, el se lo merecía. –bueno, ahora… ¿Quién la lanza?

– ¡el gran Pronto lo hará! – esta vez, Pronto le dio vueltas a la botella en vez de lanzarla literalmente. La botella dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que; – ¡la botella eligió a Pronto! ¡Rey de todos los topoides!

– ¿verdad o reto Pronto? – pregunto Trixie cansada que de Pronto se alababa a sí mismo. –yo, Pronto, elijo verdad.

– ¿te ha gustado alguien antes? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Pronto se sonrojo un poco pero frunció el seño. –No debo contestar a todas esas preguntas, ¿Verdad Eli?

–bueno, la verdad… es que debes contestar a todas y cada una. – respondió el Shane sonriendo y levantando una ceja. Pronto suspiro, –bien. Si me ha gustado alguien, fue hace unos dos años, ella se llamaba… am… la verdad es que no recuerdo, solo que tenía unos hermosos ojos de color violeta y un cuerpo perfecto.

– ¡qué asco! – dijo Kord. – ¡mal pensado! – dijeron Eli y Trixie en unisonó. Kord se sonrojo avergonzado. –saben, mejor olvidemos esto y continuemos con el juego. –yo la lanzo. – dijo Kord. Él le dio vuelta a la botella, esta iba a una gran velocidad pero paro de repente enfrente de Trixie. Ellos miraron la botella extrañados por tal acto. – ¿verdad o reto señorita Sting? – pregunto Pronto. –reto. – Kord estaba sentado a la par de Eli cuando Trixie dijo reto Kord susurró lo más bajo posible. –te reto a que beses a Eli. – dijo el troll mirando de reojo a su líder quien estaba más rojo que el pelo de Trixie. – ¿Qué dijiste Kord?

– ¡nada! – Eli levanto la mirada. –solo dijo que bailaras el baile del pollito.

– ¿Cómo es? – pregunto Trixie haciéndose la inocente. Eli no sabía que Trixie solo estaba actuando así que fue a su cuarto, busco un viejo disco, lo puso en la computadora de Trixie y les enseñó el video. Era de una caricatura para niños, en ese episodio, le iba a enseñar a los niños como bailar el baile del pollito.

Decía:

–Hola niños, ¿qué quieren aprender hoy?– pregunto un pollito gigante, unas voces de niños respondieron. – ¡el baile del pollito!

– ¡bueno, musca por favor! – la música empezó y el pollito gigante dijo. –miren como lo hago yo y después lo hacen ustedes. – toda la banda de Shane miro la pantalla entretenidos. – ¡alita por aquí, alita por allá, pechuga por delante, colita por atrás! ¡Ahora ustedes!

Eli le puso pausa al video, –ahora hazlo tu Trix. – dijo con una sonrisa, Trixie se sonrojo avergonzada y empezó a bailar. – ¡también tienes que cantarla! – grito Kord sosteniendo la risa. Trixie se enojo y se sonrojo aun más. –alita por aquí… alita por allá…

–jajajajaj! – se reían Kord y Pronto, Eli casi no reía, aunque si era chistoso. –pechuga por delate… colita por atrás…. Ya termine… no me hagan hacer eso de nuevo chicos.

–dile eso al troll. – dijo Eli en venganza a que el dijo que Trixie lo besara. Kord se rió nerviosamente. Trixie fue quien lazo la botella esta vez y le cayó a Eli. – ¿verdad o reto Shane?

–verdad Sting.

– ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunto Kord con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Eli suspiró, ya se estaba esperando la pregunta, todos se acercaron para oír la repuesta de su líder. Eli miro de reojo a todos y vio que no se podía salvar de esa. _–Qué bueno que Kord no pregunto quién… –_ se dijo Eli mentalmente. –si me gusta alguien. – Kord iba a decir otra cosa pero. –solo me hiciste una pregunta, ya no me puedes decir más Kord.

–bien. – dijo Kord molesto que no había preguntado quien. Eli dijo que iba a hacer la cena, Trixie dijo que iba a ver cuando iban a terminar de arreglar su cámara en cuanto Kord le dijo a quien se lo dijo. Pronto le recordó a Kord que él se debía bañar, el troll de las cavernas suspiro enojado y fue a bañarse. Pronto se rió aliviado que a el no le había caído un castigo tan malo como el de Kord, se fue a dormir un rato pues le dolían sus dos "maravillosos" cerebros. Eli solo rodo los ojos per se rió al oír a Kord gritar; – ¡no me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡Ahhhh! ¡No me gusta el agua! – Eli negó con la cabeza molesto, continuo cocinando cuando tocaron la puerta. Eli dejo bajo el fuego y le dijo a Burpy que cuidara la comida. Cargo su lanzadora y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Dana en la puerta. –hola Eli. ¿Como te va? – Eli se quedo atónito al ver a la peli rosa, pero después se recordó de algo…

_Flashback…_

_Eli se había ido sola a la caverna comercial cuando se topo con la Dana Por. – ¡hola Dana!_

–_hola Eli… ¿me preguntaba si me pudieras hacer un favor? – pregunto Dana mientras ella e Eli entraban mas al bosque. –claro, cualquier cosa Dana. – la peli rosa miro por todos lados y dijo, –será que me puedes comprar un poco de comida, se me hace difícil conseguir comida para mí en la "selva"… – Eli sonrió, claro que si, justo ahora iba hacia la Caverna Comercial._

– _¡gracias Eli! – con eso, Dana le dio un fuerte abrazo al Shane, quien se le devolvió. –ya regreso, recuerda que puedes visitarnos en el refugio cuando tu quieres, siempre estaremos esperándote Dana._

–_gracias Shane. – Eli sonrió y regreso a su meca regresando en dirección a la Caverna Comercial…_

_Fin del flashback…_

–ya recuerdo, entra Dana.

–gracias Eli. – en ese momento Pronto bajo las escaleras sonámbulo. Dana sonrió maliciosamente, ella le dijo a Eli el plan y el acepto. – ¡Pronto, mira! ¡La mejor ladrona de Bajoterra se quiere llevar tu gran tesoro! – Pronto se levanto al instante y cargo su babosa con una estropeada. – ¿dónde? ¿Dónde?

– ¡a tu derecha!

– ¡AHHHH! – Pronto lanzo la estropeada a la derecha mientras que Dana estaba a la izquierda, Dana no dijo nada y le toco el hombro a Pronto desde atrás. Pronto se sobresalto, dio un grito y abrazo las piernas del Shane. Eli y Dana se rieron mientras que Pronto abría lentamente los ojos, al ver que solo era una broma; frunció el seño. –eso no es forma de tratar a su majestad joven Shane.

–Pronto, tú solo gobiernas a los topoides, no a los hu-ma-nos ni a los trolls de las ca-ver-nas. – le dijo Eli con sus manos en su cadera. Pronto suspiro molesto y puso su nariz en el aire. – ¡nadie le puede decir eso al gran Pronto! – Dana e Eli rodaron los ojos. De repente se oyó un grito, todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Kord cubierto por una gran toalla corriendo hacia su habitación. –– ¿qué hay con él? – pregunto la peli rosa. Eli se rió y dijo, –es que estábamos jugando verdad o retro, Kord eligió reto, Trixie le dijo que se bañara todos los días por una semana…

– ¿qué es verdad o reto? – pregunto Dana, Eli suspiro y le conto el concepto del juego. Dana sonrió al oír eso. – ¿puedo jugar yo? – Eli sonrió y asintió. –sí, pero primero debes prometerme algo…

–claro…

–levanta la mano derecha a la altura del hombro… (Eli continúa con la promesa y ella repite todo lo dicho). Después de repetir una absurda promesa, Trixie entro al refugio. –hola Eli, ya llegua, ah, hola Dana, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–quería saber si pudiera comer con ustedes hoy, Eli me invito a jugar verdad o reto con ustedes, espero que eso no te moleste Trixie.

–No, claro que no me molesta. – dijo al pelirroja con una sonrisa. – ¡Kord! ¡Pronto! ¡Vengan pronto! (¡ja!)– Grito Eli desde la cocina, la comida ya estaba lista. Los dos bajaron las escaleras alterados pero se calmaron al sentir al rico aroma que provenía de la cocina. – ¡Hola Kord! – saludo Dana, el troll solo le respondió con la mano.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Trixie fue quien repartió lo platos, empezaron a comer y hablaron de cosas generales, duelos, Blakk, en donde vive Dana… bla, bla, bla. –gracias chicos, jugamos mañana, ya es tarde. – todos la miraron extrañados, ella apunto a la ventana y todos dijeron. –Oh– Eli se levantó antes de que Dana se fuera. –oye Dana, si quiere te puedes quedar aquí por la noche. – le ofreció amablemente, ella se volteo y le sonrio. –gracias Eli.

–por nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – respondió el Shane con una sonrisa.

Con eso, todos se cepillaron, se cambiaron, y se fueron a dormir tranquilamente…


End file.
